Terraria - Through the shadows of life
by Zero The Slayer
Summary: Played like a bunch of toys in the hands of a human.That is what we felt like when we understood what was going on. But that didn't matter,because she was there by my side all the time.As long as she was there,i could take anything.
1. Learn

I DO NOT OWN TERRARIA YADA YADA BIG BANG BOOM

* * *

_My neck hurts._

That was what i was thinking as i was opening my eyes."Huh,finally awake,i see.".I looked around and saw a blonde man with his arms crossed in front of his chest. He looked bored,but at the same time,he gave me a goofy smile. It was stupid,but made me feel a little better about the pain on my neck. As i was raising from the ground,i realized that i was somewhere I've never been before. There was no floor,just a smooth,green grass that was soft to the touch. I looked around and I saw tall trees of the purest green. The wind was calm and made me feel relaxed and refreshed. There were lakes of beautiful clean water,and the atmosphere itself was fresh and renewing. It was an odd place,mostly because in the twentieth first century,I'd never expect a place like this to even exist. The nature was overwhelming,and it made me feel good overall.

Then,i thought to myself._What is this place?_

"Excuse me,sir,but what exactly IS this place?" I said in a soft voice that wasn't very manly,fortunately it wasn't girly either,you could consider it a neutral voice. "Oh,please,don't be so formal with me,you'll make me feel like I'm important. And this place is **Terraria**.You were chosen by the gods to have the privilege of participating in this little 'game' of them." He said to me as I was looking around.I saw a green blob jumping from a cliff in my direction. I was expecting it to explode into a million drops as soon as it hit the ground,but for my surprise,it was completely fine after touching the dirt."What is that thing?" I asked with a surprised tone."That is a blob of green gel,but we like to call it **Slime**.Don't let it touch you,it'll hurt real bad.".I went near it to examine it a little and to my surprise,it jumped at me. When the blob made contact with my skin,I felt a burning sensation,somewhat of a skin-burn. I backed off a little,just as the blonde man said "I told you. You're not going to get much from touching pretty much 90% of the living organisms here other than pain,so keep that in mind."."Are you a 'player' like me?"I asked him."They call you **characters**,not players,so keep that in mind aswell. And no,I'm here just to help you on your journey. You will meet other people like me,but they'll do other things."-"Like what,for example?"-"Like heal you for an ammount of coins or sell you clothes,also for an ammount of coins."-"Excuse me,coins?Where can i get these?"-"Oh,those come in a variety. You've got the **Copper Coin**,which is the most basic variety,get 100 of those and they'll transform into one **Silver Coin**,which are more rare,but still a pretty basic coin,get 100 of those and they'll turn into a shiny **Gold** **Coin**,which are moderately rare,and again,get 100 of those and they'll become the beautiful **Platinum Coin**. Those are pretty rare. You get a number of coins by defeating any living beign that is not friendly,consider it a reward. You can also get them by selling products to other friendly people or finding them at chests that are randomly placed in various places. But you'll only find the Copper,Silver and Gold variety that way,the only way to get a Platinum one is to get 100 Goldy first.".

I was speechless.

"I understand that i'm giving you a lot of information to process,so i'll give you a little time to cool your head."

Only one single question remained unanswered."Are there others like me.".I didn't say that in a questioning tone,because it wasn't a question,it was something i was ordering him to respond."Look to your right,Hector."This time he said it in a serious way. _How does he know my name? _I turned my body to the right and in front of me stood something that was not there before.

I saw a sleeping person.


	2. Brotherhood

I DON'T HAVE ANY OWNERSHIP OF TERRARIA BARABOOM BABE

* * *

"Is he dead?"I asked the blonde man with a surprised tone. "Nah,he'll wake up eventually." Then realization got to me. "Who are you and what is your name?"-"Me?I'm just here to help you,you shouldn't worry about me. And my name is **Andrew**,thanks for asking."-"Well then,Andrew,i'm so sorry but i have to leave this little game of yours. I'm late for my part-time job and i don't want them to cut my salary."-"Oh,looks like you'll be getting no salary this month,Hector,for i'm afraid you'll be here for quite some time."-"What?I have a life,i can't waste it in some place forgotten by humanity."-"I'm so sorry,but let me explain this to you. There are various ways to enter this place,but only one way out."-"Which is?"-"You have to **beat the** **game**."-"And how exactly do i do that?"-"You must defeat every single **boss** in the game and craft at least one piece of each category of the rarest and strongest armor set in the game,along with a weapon of your choice. As usual,such weapon needs to be of the highest tier that is available. After you accomplish all of that,you'll know what to do."-"Excuse me,i'll know what to do?This is ridiculous! I have no explanation to how i got in this place,yet you want me to know how to get out of here?"-"Don't worry,you'll learn that eventually. You'll find that out in no time."

Just as i was about to ask more things,i heard the sleeping person moving. I then saw that the person was a boy,just like me.

"Ahhhgh,my back hurts..." He said in a manly voice while stretching his back."Who are you?"I said in a deep voice,personally offended that his voice was more respectable than mine. "I could ask you the same thing." He said as he pulled a sword out of his backpack,the metal seemed pretty...Weak...It was then when I realized it was copper,the so-called "common material". But before i could say anything,he brought the sword to my neck. "And who are you?" Said the boy. "I am Hector,and i'd appreciate it if you didn't kill me."-"Sorry,just wanting to make sure." He brought the sword down again."My name is **Marcus**." We shook hands. He had brown short hair,white skin(though not as pale as mine),was wearing a blue and black hoodie and jeans pants."By the way Hector,where are we?"-"I know little more than you do.I believe Andrew here should answer our questions."-"Who,me?Yeah,yeah,i got it. But first things first,look at the position of the Sun in the sky." Said Andrew,he pointed to our north. We could see the bright light that wasn't blinding like our..."regular" Sun,i guess?Then Andrew said:"The Sun rises from West to East. Right now,the Sun is nearly 33% across the sky. We should build a place to stay the night. Nighttime isn't playing dumb,stuff gets real serious."-"What exactly should we be afraid of and why." I said in a deep tone. "-"Corpses begin to walk,but they're still lifeless. Their only option is to try and slash at you with their razor sharp claws and bite you with their thick rotten teeth. Not only that,eyes that are said to be the observers of a stronger enemy fly around the world,through they,too,will dash towards the first thing they see,be it a wall,be it **YOU**."-"And how exactly do you want us to build a house?I can't say for sure about Hector,but i'm a teenager with no mastery in buildings or absolutely anything like that." Said Marcus."Yeah,so do I." I said in a relaxed tone,it felt good to know Marcus was still a teenager like me. "Don't you worry,if you place any block of material that isn't heavy into another one,they'll stick to each other. Try adding that block of dirt into that wall of stone."Said Andrew,pointing towards a wall and a block of dirt laying in the ground. I went to the block,but couldn't pick it up. "It doesn't want to come off."-"Open your backpack,you'll find some useful stuff there." Said Andrew as i was opening the backpack on my back. Surprisingly,i found a sword,pickaxe and a axe. They didn't look high-quality,but they'd come in handy. I also found a book about crafting,though only some pages were actually written. The other ones were blank. "Hey Hector,do you think we should try to build our own stuff with this and then fill up the book?"-"Nah,this place is way too 'magical' for that. It'll probabbly fill itself up after we do something in particular.

"Excuse me ladies,but i'm afraid we're running out of time. Build the house,now!" Said Andrew,i was about to complain but we were indeed running out of time. I began picking up stones when i found a dead Slime."Hey Andrew,what is this sticky blue thing?"-"That's **Gel**,it's flammable. Combine it with some wood and you've got a nice set of three **Torches**.Take a look at the book to learn how to craft one set." I started looking at the book as Marcus was gathering up some wood and stones. I built a workbench out of some wood that i got from slashing a tree with my axe. "Hey Marcus,what if we melt the stones and turn them into grey bricks?"-"How do we do that?The torch doesn't seem too hot to actually melt stone."-"We could build a **Furnace**. According to the book,it only takes us some stone,wood and torches to build one."-"Okay,seems good." We were actually talking to ourselves,but Andrew seemed pleased that we were taking it all along without his help.

We build a furnace,had molten stone and made a house with the grey brick. Andrew also told me that we would need some furniture,so i also made a set of three chairs and a table.

We were all set,and ironically enough,barely in time. As we looked into the sky outside our grey-bricked-house,we saw the Sun diving into the nothingness that East was about to become.

We'd better get ready,cause it was nighttime.


End file.
